


Happy Hallows Fool

by AmeliaIsmills



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: It took one night to change the fundamental way of the world that Jon functioned in. It took one night, with one choice to bring him to his knees. Honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely an AU universe built around the BDSM dynamic. The originator of this specific theme was the amazing Xanthe, but the story itself is not in her universe. 
> 
> Please note it has been years since I've read ASOIAF so I decided the AU sandbox was probably the best place to start wadding back into the fan fiction writing pool. 
> 
> This is not a how to guide to the BDSM lifestyle. This is over the top, dramatized, porn with a slight dollop of plot. Please do not attempt any of this at home. 
> 
> Also- this turned into a chaptered story. I wasn't expecting that and don't know when it will be finished. It could be this afternoon or it could be five years from now. There is no telling. 
> 
> I aged the characters according to how old I needed them to be. 
> 
> Also- if anyone could gear me towards an overall listing of kink prompts for this fandom (specifically this OT3 or Snowjoy, it would be greatly appreciated). The last time I was very active in a fandom AO3 had just taken off and live journal is where the party existed.
> 
> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.

****

Jon turned right and then left as he looked at himself in the mirror. He knew  _ The Iron Island  _ would be dark and with the flashing strobes and black lights it would be difficult to make anyone or anything out clearly. It wasn’t that he thought Theon, or his father, would toss him out. You couldn’t really have a high school party spread about the high school through official channels and start disinviting your best-friend’s little brother just because you didn’t like him. Or Jon hoped, if he was found out, that it was the case. 

Or, honestly, that he wasn’t even sure how Theon felt about him. While Theon was often condescending and snide to him, he generally gave it right back even without meaning too. 

Still, nothing wrong with trying to change the way he looked to avoid discovery. He turned again looking at the way the black jeans molded against his ass. 

A sharp whistle made him spin and glare at his half sister who was watching him with a quirky smile. 

“You’re twelve, you shouldn’t be whistling at boys,” he blithely told her before turning back around to give one more look at the eyeliner he’d practiced for weeks to tediously apply. 

“I’m not whistling at a boy, I’m whistling at my brother,” Arya retorted dryly. 

Jon rolled his eyes before coming back with, “That does not really make it any better.” 

Arya outright laughed and Jon once again found himself wondering about his little sister’s sanity. 

“You should go out the back door and through the neighbor’s yard,” Arya suggested, “Theon just got here to pick up Robb.”

Jon sighed, knowing it was a bit melodramatic. Arya came up and hugged him from behind. 

“Have fun, don’t get caught or Mom will have a duck fit,” she advised, “And seriously, you need to figure out which one you’re actually jealous over. Robb for Theon’s attention or Theon for Robb’s.”

Jon started and turned, but Arya was already out the room and humming to herself while making lots of banging noises before Jon heard a loud clash that sounded an awful lot like the book shelf at the bottom of the stairs being knocked over. An even louder shriek of his step-mother and exclamations of surprise. He quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped out his window while everyone was busy making sure Arya was okay. Arya howled like she was dying and it was not till he was over the fence and on the other side of the street till he could no longer hear her. 

He began the two mile walk to the club, staying as far in the shadows as he could to avoid any other type of attention. He was about mile away when the familiar hum of the 1969 mustang that Theon favored recently reached his ears. He stopped walking and pressed himself further against the wall and into the shadows. The car zoomed by and Jon could just catch a glimpse of Robb and Theon laughing. Theon’s head tossed back and full smile on his face that only Robb was usually gifted with and Jon occasionally got a glimpse of. 

Theon Greyjoy was an obsession he didn’t understand. Theon had never been nice to him. The bastard son of the well-to-do Starks of Winterfell Town. The entirety of the town was practically owned by the Starks. Well, everything up to the wall to the north, which was a community of what the majority of the town referred to as ‘ _ those people’ _ and everything on the other side of the deep gully that broke Winterfell from Iron Town which was mainly owned by the Greyjoy’s. They owned the mine at least and that is what sustained the town. 

When Theon’s uncle left to make his own way and sequentially ended up opening a night

club, and then another, and another before bring his nephew, Theon, to live with him and learn the trade. Rumor had it that Euron Greyjoy had an accident early in his years that caused him to not be able to father children. Rather than see his empire go to dust, he improvised and bartered with his brother to bring his nephew to town. 

That had been ten years prior, when Jon was six, Robb eight, and Theon 11. Now, with Theon graduated, in his second year at Westeros University and Robb getting ready to graduate, Jon didn’t have nearly as many opportunities to see Theon. In fact, his opportunities to see Robb were getting less and less. 

Jon shook himself out of his stupor and made himself keep going. He felt a need to flee, but he always felt that need when doing something he knew his father and stepmother would significantly disagree with. Jon knew his desire to do the right thing came from his desire to please. He lifted his hand up to his neck and rubbed, wishing that he’d at least had the desire to seek out and experiment with a well meaning dominant. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He’d heard the horror stories in the locker rooms of submissives crying themselves over young dominants not remembering the safe words or accidently going to far when playing. It was something he knew Robb and Theon never did. He had also heard of their exploits. The entire town had one way or another. Both of them had a good reputation of playing safe, Theon a little harder than Robb, but both with the training that comes from being a dom from a well off family. 

Jon had not been afforded the same. There were a few times where he’d overheard his father speaking with his stepmother about at least getting him some talk therapy since he had never emerged obviously as either dominant or submissive. His stepmother had easily turned the situation around with an excuse about Jon would come out when it was his time, he was probably a late bloomer, and Eddard Stark had four other children to worry about. 

Jon had overheard the first conversation when he was ten and Robb was twelve, newly emerged as a dominant. 

He had convinced Jon to sneak into his dad’s office with him to try and discover what tutor was going to be hired for Robb’s initial training. When Eddard and Catelyn Stark had entered the room, Robb had hastily shoved his brother into the nearby closet. Putting hand on the back of Jon’s neck with slightly pressure so his brother would know to remain quiet and that he was there. 

It was ironic that Jon had discovered his own dynamic, quickly falling to a safe spot in his head at Robb’s innocent touch, as Eddard and Catelyn had their first discussion to Jon’s knowledge about Jon’s future training. When the boy’s had tumbled out an hour later, Robb had sheepishly looked at Jon and apologized. Jon remembered tilting his head questiongly. He had felt his blood turn to ice when Robb clarified that he was apologizing for getting them into the mess, and not for his accidental using his dynamic on his younger brother. Robb was oblivious of his brother’s feelings and when Theon had arrived Jon had locked himself in his room and cried as the other two boys went out back to rough house in the yard. 

It was the first time Jon cried over the difference between his true born brother and his own dishonorable beginnings.

Jon jumped as a honking car behind him startled him. He quickened his pace and soon found himself standing in front of the  _ Iron Island.  _ He could see the red from Theon’s car peaking around the corner in the prime spot that Jon knew he liked to park.  He hastened to the line at the door. Luckily, most everyone from the high school appeared to already be here as he slipped past the guy at the door checking ID’S. 

It seemed a bit strange to see a bouncer checking to make sure you were under 21 instead of over, but that was the deal Theon had made with the school to be allowed to host Winterfell’s All Hallow Dance. Jon had been in the club only during the closing hours previously, when Robb came to see Theon and had Jon with him. 

Theon always gave Jon an irritated look when having to share Robb. Jon often wondered if Theon was frustrated Robb turned out to be a Dom. Most everyone had thought the two would end up together and there was still quite a bit of gossip that they often took submissives home together. Or rather to Theon’s apartment since while Robb was eighteen, he didn’t graduate till May. Jon could feel himself become flushed at the thought and pinched the inner skin on his wrist. The sharp pain caused him to refocus and make his way to spot against the wall tucked into a corner. 

A familiar red head of hair caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He ducked his head down slightly so as to avoid anyone making direct eye contact and watched as Robb pulled a pretty brunette female submissive up against the his chest, her breasts pressing into him. Jon’s own breath caught as Theon was suddenly at her back, his hips gyrating and what was obviously a sign of his arousal pressing against her plump ass. Jon found his spot on the wall and leaned as far back into it as he possibly could and watched as the pretty sub slithered and moved with the two Dom’s. 

Jon watched as Robb raised his hands to grasp at the girls ponytail and pulled her head to the side, baring her neck as Theon leaned down and began to press and suck marks into the smooth skin. Jon’s hand went up to his own neck. As the girl seemed to almost fall apart at the touches, her movements became more erratic and Jon glanced down and quickly steadied himself with a hand against the wall as his knees went weak. Theon’s other hand was tucked down her pants. Jon could easily see the small, but perfect circular movements slowing down only after the girl had completely collapsed forward onto Robb. Theon’s lips pressed into the nape of her neck and then both Robb and Theon holding her upright and whispering to her as they moved to a nearby booth. 

Jon could imagine the sweet words being whispered to safely bring the girl down from the rafters after the intensity of that orgasm. Jon desperately wanted to reach down and grab his own aching cock that was pressing painfully into the zipper on his tight pants. Both Robb and Theon were completely out of view now and Jon had seen what he came to see. He started to move towards the exit of the club only to run smack into the broad chest of a some muscle-bound Dom. 

“Jon...Jon Snow, right? The bastard kid of ole’ Ned Stark?” the Dom leared down at him. Jon stared up in horror as he recognized Gregor Clegane. Jon wondered how he had gotten into the club in the first place for the night or any night. He knew for a fact that Gregor Clegane was banished from all of the Greyjoy clubs. He’d listened to Theon in horror tell Robb of what they had found the man was doing with some of the submissives he took home. Nothing had ever been pinned down and everyone knew it was because the subs had been terrified of speaking out against him. That and his families connections the Lannister’s crime syndicate. 

The man chuckled down and Jon quickly glanced around for a place to exit. How in the hell had the man even recognized him? He tried moving backwards, but the larger man just followed him until his back hit the wall. Jon knew he was spry, but there was no way he could maneuver around the mountain of a man.  

“You know, I didn’t think you’d shown your dynamic yet,” the man’s voice sounded coarse to Jon ears, “But I’m beginning to think you’ve just been hiding it so no one would know your shameful little secret…” 

Jon glanced up in horror as Gregor continued, “I saw you watching the Greyjoy boy and your brother. Saw the look of envy in your eyes as they wasted their time petting on that pretty submissive. Don’t worry, little lamb, I’ll show you how it’s really supposed to be done. I’ll have you squealing on my cock like a stuck pig all night.”

Jon was horrified as the man’s huge hands came up to press around his neck. Jon raised his knee to try and dig in at the man’s groin, but Gregor just chuckled, adjusted away, and started to squeeze Jon’s neck and cut his breath off in reprimand. Jon saw stars start to light up around him and brown started to edge around his scope of vision. 

Then suddenly he was dropped and he gasped greedily for air, his hands coming up to rub at his neck. 

“What are you doing here, Clegane? How the hell did you get in?” Theon’s voice sound like a god’s to Jon as his saviour questioned the offending Dom. 

“Shh, it’s okay, lovely,” another voice kindly whispered behind him and a hand started to rub circles around his back. Jon kept his head down in horror. There was no way out of this. The minute he raised his head and met Theon or Robb’s eyes the gig would be up. Everything he’d been protecting. 

Without realizing it he began to shake and felt dizzy. Arms wrapped around him quickly and he found himself being cradled back and the lead to down to the floor. He desperately tried to keep his head down but only a few seconds later, as he was held, sitting in his brother’s lap on the floor, praying for a way to leave without his brother looking at his face, Theon came back. Jon stared at his black boots standing in front of them and could feel Theon crouch down in front of him. His hand gently reaching out to cup Jon’s chin and raise his head. 

Childishly Jon shut his eyes, not wanting to see the horror and irritation that was sure to cross Theon’s face as soon as he realized who the troublemaking submissive was. An apology formed on his lips before he could even think and it was only the sharp intake of breath and his hair suddenly being held tightly that caused his eyes to flutter open without saying a word. 

“What is it?” Robb asked worriedly at Theon’s sudden reaction. Jon looked at Theon pleadingly, although what Theon was going to do to salvage this situation was beyond him. What he didn’t expect was Theon to pull him forward by his hair and press his face into Theon’s neck. Theon’s hand joining Rob’s in circular motions around his back and now a firm grip on the back of his neck. 

“You’re okay, pup,” Theon’s voice said quietly in Jon’s ear and Jon felt like he was falling to pieces, he felt shattered, like he would never be whole again. 

“Robb, let’s go up to my office where it’s not so dark and talk there. Gregor is gone completely and the guy’s are working on figuring out how he got in to begin with,” Theon said matter-of-factly. When Jon whimpered, Theon’s hand gripped tighter at the back of his neck and Jon felt himself go completely limp again Theon. 

He felt the rumble before he heard the small chuff of laughter from Theon at his acquiescence as he was turned in front of both Theon and Robb and pushed towards the staircase at the other side of the dancefloor. 

“If I’d known it would be this easy to make you stop being so sour and arguing whether the sky was grey or blue, I’d have put you on your knees at my feet a long time ago,” Theon whispered behind him and Jon shook with some off hunger that was growing in his belly. He felt like he should understand what was happening, but nothing seemed to be connecting. He was so out of it that they reached the top of the stairs and he was being prodded into a warm dim office. 

Theon seemed to hesitate for only a second before pushing Jon towards an overstuffed armchair, but instead of sitting him down in it, Jon found himself pressed to the floor in a kneeling position on the very fluffy rug directly beside the chair. He kept his head down without being asked, anything to avoid the inevitable. 

“Theon, what the bloody hell is going on?” Robb’s voice was getting impatient as Theon sat in the chair and put his hand into Jon’s hair, both rubbing and pulling. 

“Sit down. I need you to stay calm and remember Clegane is out of the building and out of our hands...for now,” Theon said sharply. Jon mewed at the stressful tone. He needed to comfort the man. Theon paused in machinations and sighed before tightening his grip on Jon’s hair and pulling his head up. 

For the second time that night Jon heard and intake of breath and a curse. He didn’t know what Robb’s reaction looked like, because he’d immediately shut his eyes tight again. Then he felt a gentle caress to his cheek. 

“Open your eyes, sweet boy,” Robb’s words seemed to make Jon start to tremble all over again and he slowly opened his eyes to meet Robb’s. 

“There  you are,” Robb smiled at him and Jon couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“Look at you, “ Robb murmured, “You’re completely gone aren’t you? I know this can’t be for Clegane, were you playing before he…” Robb choked off the word and Jon worriedly watched as rage crossed Robb’s face before slowly draining off. 

“Nah, he probably started to drop as soon as you started to comfort him and he was almost fully gone by the time I spoke to him and he met my eyes,” Theon said casually. 

“S’that so,” Robb practically whispered and his hand moved back to run his fingers through Jon’s hair. Jon felt so relaxed and started to lean against Theon’s chair and suddenly a wave of exhaustion rolled through him and at the continued petting he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery of mutual desire, and daresay, Jon could not be sure...but mutual affection and love?

Jon wasn’t sure what woke him up. He felt the warmth from a fire flowing over his skin, could smell the wood burn, hear the crackling, but there was also the low murmur of voices coming from above him. He tentatively started to stretch his legs out and the talking dimmed to practically non-existent. 

Where was he and why did he feel so heavy?

The sound of Robb’s voice was like a bucket of ice water spilling over him and he sat up quickly, his eyes wide as he took in the view of his brother a mere inches before him. 

“It’s okay, Jon, you’re okay,” Robb was saying, but Jon felt like a thousand waves were crashing over him and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

Then he felt the snap of something sharp against his ass and he looked to the side, his brain suddenly going quiet. 

“That’s better,” Theon said dryly, before sternly ordering, “Come here, Submissive.”

Jon didn’t even think before shuffling over to beside the chair Theon sat in. Theon’s hand dropping the rod he’d snapped across Jon’s ass and coming to cup Jon’s chin firmly. He gazed into Jon’s eyes as if trying to discern all of Jon’s hidden thoughts. Jon desperately wanted to duck his head back down and hide behind his hair, but it was as if Theon knew his thoughts and the grip keeping him in place tightened slightly. Jon settled for lowering his eyes. 

“Good boy,” Theon murmured and Jon felt a wash of happiness flood over him like he’d never felt before. 

“How in the hell did I not notice this?” Robb asked, the aggravation clear in his voice. Jon startled and squirmed slightly wanting to comfort Robb. That made Theon outright laugh. 

“You’re not the only one not quick on the uptake, but come put your hands on this pretty sub before he jumps out of his skin for wanting to be near you,” Theon’s words made Jon flush with something other than embarrassment. The idea of Robb and Theon’s hands of him made something tighten in his belly and he desperately wanted to further explore that feeling. 

Jon couldn’t help but shiver as Robb chuckled, the sound deep and husky. 

“There’s a good boy,” Robb murmured as Jon felt Robb’s hands start to thread through his hair and practically start petting him. Jon leaned into the caress and ended up leaning straight back to inbetween Theon’s spread legs from where he was sitting. Theon did not even miss a beat, his arm coming down to trap Jon against him, Jon’s head to Theon’s stomach. Robb’s hand in Jon’s hair tightened Jon felt his head being pulled to the side so his neck was bare. 

Theon’s fingers spread across his throat, thumb pressing against one area that made Jon yelp suddenly as a bruising pain shot through him. Robb’s eyes suddenly darkened in something beyond hunger and Jon shot a look to Theon and saw that his did the same. 

“He marked you,” Robb growled.

“He won’t do it again,” Theon said as his finger’s stopped pressing but carressing as if Jon was made of glass and precious. 

“No, he won’t,” Robb seemed to be soothed at Theon’s words. Jon looked back and forth at them. It seemed as if they were speaking a foreign language and he was in the conversation, but not a part of. 

He didn't like that one bit. People had been talking at or about but not to him his entire life and he wasn’t going to have it from Robb or Theon. Theon might have been mean to him over the years, but he never acted as if he wasn’t there. Jon opened his mouth to make a cutting remark, but once again it was like Theon read his mind. 

He felt a sharp tap to his head and his eyes darted up from where his head was resting on Theon’s stomach. 

“How long have you known how you identified?” Theon asked. 

Jon blushed bright red. 

“Since I was ten,” he said, a sharpness to his voice as if daring them to say different. 

“Ten?” Robb sounded incredulous, “And you didn’t tell me or father?” 

“You’d just come out as a dominant and I didn’t think your mother would appreciate me coming out after being accidently put down by my brother in a coat closet,” Jon snapped, suddenly feeling cornered and reacting accordingly. He didn’t expect the reaction he a got. 

Robb immediately appeared three shades whiter and Jon was being pulled up and tossed head first over the armrest of the plush chair Theon was sitting in. This time it was the palm of Theon’s hand he felt across his ass and he keened at the sudden sensation and the chagrinment that immediately seemed to settle in his bones. 

“You will not answer your brother’s worry with a sharp tongue,” Theon said firmly as his hand fell in succession a total of five times. Jon was shaking again by the end and it wasn’t until he was being lifted up, moved forward, and straddled over Theon’s legs that he realized he was also crying. Soft whimpers escaping his throat with tears streaming down his cheeks without permission. 

“So..rr..y, Robb,” he found himself saying without prompting and once again he startled at the feeling of Robb tilting his head up to look down at him from his standing position. 

“Your forgiven, Jon...shhh, enough of that,” Robb murmured as he brushed the wetness from Jon’s cheeks. Jon peeked up at him through thick lashes and wet his lips at the look Robb was giving him. Robb had a sharp intake of breath and then Jon felt Robb’s thumb at his mouth, pressing and rubbing over his lips till Jon opened his mouth and Robb’s thumb slipped in. Jon suckled at the digit without even thinking about, his eyes shutting in pleasure at the feel of having anything of Robb’s in his mouth. 

“Drowned fuck,” Theon’s voice cut through the haze that was starting to take Jon over again. 

He gave a cry of bereavement when he was pulled back from Robb. Robb didn’t seem any happier, his eyes coming up to glare at Theon. 

“Calm down, Robb,” Theon chastised as he looked back to Jon, “Do you understand what’s happening Jon? Do you have any experience at all with being with a dom...or being with anyone?”

Jon hesitated before shaking his head no, but quickly saying, “But I know what’s happening...I do! I promise! I want it.”

Theon seemed strangely hesitant, but Robb apparently had no worries about the issue. Jon felt his head yanked back by his hair again and then Robb’s mouth was on his, tongue demanding entry. 

This seemed to be enough to spur Theon into action. Jon suddenly felt hand’s everything. His shirt being ripped, actually ripped from his shoulders, the fabric tearing sounding louder than a bomb. Then Theon’s mouth was on his neck and Robb licked his way into Jon’s soul by way of his mouth. Jon practically fell apart at the seem when Theon bit down harshly on the already bruised skin. Jon knew it was going to leave a bright red mark that would be going home with him and likely remain for several days to come. 

“Going to fuck you, Jon. Going to bury myself in you like I’ve thought about a hundred times over,” Theon growled when Robb came up for breath. Then Theon’s mouth was on Jon’s and once again stealing his breath away. 

“Gonna look so pretty, spread out for us, ass split around our cocks,” Robb murmured as he ran his hands up and down Jon’s sides and down over his ass.   
“Gonna take these ridiculously painted jeans off and lick you open and then we’re going to stretch you out on our fingers until you can take us one after the other,” Robb kept going and Jon felt his belly tighten. He was beginning to think he could come from Robb’s words alone and he bucked up, desperately wanting to put friction against his own cock. 

He found himself trapped still though as both Theon and Robb grabbed at him to keep from any type of pressure against his groin. 

“No, baby, not till we say,” Theon murmured and Jon whined at the denial. The responding chuckles were darkly arousing. 

“Please,” he begged slowly, “Please, fuck me.”

He found himself being hoisted up and over Theon’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Robb’s hand came smacking down onto his ass a couple times, not really punishing but sharp enough to cause Jon to squirm in Theon’s hold. 

“Enough of that unless you want me to drop him,” Theon warned Robb dryly as they walked to a door beside the fireplace. Jon hadn’t even noticed it before and wondered what was behind the heavily engraved wooden frame. 

“You’ve had the pleasure of your hands on his ass, I should get the same due,” Robb said nonchalantly as if this type of thing was what they discussed on a regular basis. Jon found he didn’t like that train of thought one bit. He felt something ugly seeth inside of him at the idea of them having any other person up here like this. 

He was slid down Theon’s body as Theon reached around him to press his finger into what Jon realized was a thumbprint identification device. 

“I have a feeling you will have plenty of opportunities to have your hands on his ass and put your marks there as well,” Theon murmured and Jon peaked around his shoulder to see Robb shoot the back of Theon’s head an exasperated glare. He caught Jon looking and seemed to think for a second before reaching out to grab Jon’s hand and swirl him away from Theon easily as if they’d choreographed the move many times before. As Jon swirled he heard the click and sound of a door hinge creaking. When pulled back against Robb he saw the door had opened into what appeared to be a very warm and cozy bedroom. 

It didn’t look like the type of room you brought random submissives back to top. There were no bindings or rings for bindings attached to the bed, there appeared to be no hidden closet with the types of toys tops like to play with, or any spanking implement. He looked around in curiosity. When his eyes finally fell back on Theon, he found the other man looking at him bemused. 

“We don’t generally take submissives at the club. This is work and if we take a submissive to bed then we take them back to the apartment. This is just where I rest when too tired to drive home,” Theon explained. 

“Both of you take submissives back to your apartment?” Jon asked before he could think better. Robb and Theon traded a look over his head and Jon found himself being pressed onto the bed, Robb climbing on top of him. 

“We don’t take submissives unless it’s together, Jon,” Robb murmured as he brought his lips to right below Jon’s ear and began to nip a row of neat bites down the slope of his neck and towards his chest. 

“And I have a feeling if all goes well, there will only be one submissive we take from now on to bed anywhere, “ Theon joined Robb with their attack upon Jon’s body. 

Jon gasped as they reached around his belly button and he couldn’t help but arch up at their kisses. 

“Really?” he whimpered unbelievingly. 

“Really,” Robb whispered back reverently looking up at him. 

“Gods, look at you, pretty thing. Do you have any idea how long we have wanted this? It borders on inappropriate it’s been so long,” Theon murmured as they reached Jon’s pants. Robb quickly unbuttoned them and slid them over Jon’s ass and pushed to the floor. Jon almost expected them to go back to teasing him, but Robb reached down and grasped his cock and quickly set about jerking him off. 

Theon moved off the bed to strip his clothes quickly, shoving them to a corner and watching hungrily as Robb rubbed Jon up and down. Jon was writhing against the soft comforter and mewling like a kitten, desperately needing something more but not knowing what. 

Then Robb leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Come for me, Jon. Be a good boy and come for us.”

Jon fell apart immediately. His came harder and more than he ever had by his own hand. He was still trembling uncontrollably when he felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes to see Theon above him. Theon swiped his fingers through Jon’s own spend on his stomach and Jon watched in fascination as Theon brought his hand down below Jon’s balls. As if silently being pulled on a string, Jon lifted his ass up without being told. 

A pillow was slipped underneath him and he turned his head to see Robb had joined them again on the bed and was no longer wearing any clothing either. Jon felt his mouth water when he saw Robb’s cock and wished he’d been paying more attention when Theon had stripped as well. 

Then he found his attention brought abruptly back to Theon. Theon had traveled beyond the tight skin between his balls and back to his entrance. He felt Theon’s finger slowly rotate around the hole in what seemed to be a teasing manner. Jon was gyrating his hips down to meet the circling finger without even realizing it. Then he felt the probing. 

“Sweet boy, have you ever played with your little hole?” Theon asked gently as he pressed down but not in. It was the oddest sense of pressure Jon had ever felt before. 

“Yes, sir,” Jon whimpered. 

Theon groaned from above him, “You’re such a good boy for us, Jon. Tell me, how many fingers have you pressed in yourself...have you ever slid anything else in your hole besides your fingers?” 

“I’ve pushed four fing...e..rs…,” Jon stuttered as Theon pushed past his ring and Jon felt him inside of him for the first time. 

“Four fingers, huh, and what did you think of?” Robb was suddenly kneeling by his head, his cock right beside Jon’s mouth. Jon wanted nothing more than to lean over and take it into his mouth and taste right from the source. 

“You were asked a question,” Theon’s voice brought Jon back to reality and Jon moaned as the finger in his ass became two and began to slowly scissor him open. 

“You...both of you, always both of you,” he moaned as a third finger was added and Theon began to fuck his ass in earnest with his fingers. Jon’s eyes drifted closed but shot open as he felt the wet probing of a rough surface licking around Theon’s fingers. He moaned as his cock made a valiant attempt to fill fully again as Robb licked him open. 

He was shivering by the time Theon pulled his fingers out and Robb stood to back up. Jon watched as the men stared at each other and he wondered for a moment if they were about to do rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first. Then Theon grunted in allowance and moved to climb on the bed as Robb slid up between Jon’s legs. 

“He’s bigger than my fingers, pet, so I want you to keep your eyes open and watch as he breeches you. Watch his face as he slides his cock into you for the first time,” Theon murmured into Jon’s ear. Jon did as he was told and watched as Robb reached to press Jon’s legs as far open as they would fall, a slight burn in his inner thighs, and then lined himself up to Jon’s hole. 

Robb eased his cockhead to the opening and Jon couldn’t help but moan loudly as Robb pressed in at a steady pace without stopping. Jon moaned as slight burst of intense pain burned through him, but Theon had somehow lifted him and was behind him holding him firmly and Robb did not stop until he was seated fully within Jon. 

“Such a good boy, our good submissive,” Theon murmured and Jon felt his body began to relax. He was their good submissive and he would continue as their good submissive. He would be the best submissive they’d ever had so the would keep him. Keep him forever. 

Then Robb did something and slid out before thrusting back in hard at an angle that had Jon seeing stars. He did it again and again and again. Jon was drowning in the feelings flowing through his body. He couldn’t keep up and the feeling was so intense that he found himself seeking out Theon with his eyes, desperate for an anchor and Robb continued fucking him harder and harder. 

Theon was watching him with such an intensely emotional look that Jon almost looked away again, afraid he would not be worthy of whatever emotion was behind that stare. Then Theon leaned down and kissed Jon. It was not the bruising kiss of earlier that was possessive, but it was a soft kiss that left him feeling no less owned. 

Theon pulled back and still staring at Jon whispered, “Come.” Jon did, falling to pieces at the command, and somewhere in a distance he heard his brother cry out his name and a wet, fullness fill his ass. 

Then the world went hazy and for the second time that night he passed out in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really thought this was going to be the last chapter. Who knows? Maybe, a couple more.

The third time Jon awoke he didn’t immediately panic and he knew where he was. He was lying on his stomach, could feel the blankets wrapped around his legs, but not going so far as to cover the plumpest region of his backside or his torso. There was a hand running up and down over his back and around his bottom. There was another hand carding through his hair, petting gently. 

He stretched and the hands only halted briefly before beginning their trek again. Up and down and in soothing circles. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the sight of both Theon and Robb looking down on him. 

“Hello, pet,” Theon whispered, an odd look in his eyes. 

“Have a good rest?” Robb murmured and leaned down to brush Jon’s lips with his, the same odd look in his eyes. 

“Yes…”Jon drifted off, unsure what to call either of them and then irritated at himself for the simple dilema. 

“Sir, when we are in the midst of a scene. Theon and Robb in public and whatever you are comfortable with when in private,” Theon once again seemed to read his mind. Jon was beginning to become perplexed with the man’s uncanny ability to know what he was thinking. 

Robb’s abrupt laugh made Jon realize he’d spoken his thoughts out loud without meaning to. 

“Theon’s not psychic, Jon, just very good at understanding what is going on in a submissive’s head,” Robb said as Jon went to sit up. He found himself unable to do so suddenly as Theon swung a leg over his backside, resting his weight as he straddled Jon, and reaching up to take Jon’s hands and hold them above their heads. 

“We going to play a game,” he said quietly into Jon’s ear. Jon moaned as Theon rocked his solid erection into the crack of his ass. 

“Okay…” he whimpered as Theon chuckled. 

“Theon..” Robb’s voice sounded like a warning, but Jon could practically sense the two of them looking at each other above him having some sort of quiet communication. 

“Fine,” Robb finally capitulated, “but safe words.” 

Jon’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. What type of game was this that they needed safewords? 

“Jon, you listening?” Robb must have been repeating himself because there was a sharper tone to his voice. 

“Yes, sir,” Jon found himself responding. 

“Good. We’re are going to use the traffic light system to begin with and only with stop and go. Red to stop and green as go. If I ask where you are, you give me one or the other. Am I clear?” Robb asked, his voice serious. Jon turned his head to look at him the best he could. 

“I understand.”

“Good boy,” Theon murmured before starting to explain, “I am going to ask you a series of questions. You will answer each one with the first thing that comes to you and you will be utterly and completely honest. Every time you try and change an answer or hesitate because you do not want to tell us, I am going to spank you. Do you understand?”

Jon froze and found himself the recipient of a quick, but hard smack to the ass. Strangely enough it came from Robb. 

“I understand,” he quickly responded. 

“How long have you wanted Robb to top you?” Theon asked. 

“Since the first time, but I didn’t understand exactly what it was I wanted then.” 

Jon’s answer was to the point. He didn’t even have to think about that one. 

“And you were ten years old?” Theon asked. 

“Yes,” Jon said, “But it was not sexual.” 

He added the last part in a rush. Theon huffed above him. 

“I would think not, pet,” he murmured affectionately and Jon shivered at the tone. 

“When did the sexual component come in?” Robb asked quietly. 

“When I was thirteen and you were fifteen in June,” Jon answered just as quietly. He hadn’t really understood what it was he wanted till then. 

“That is very specific, describe how it happened?” Theon picked back up with the questioning. This time Jon did pause and was quickly awarded with a strong strike to his backside. 

“You had that chick from your english class over...Ygritte, I think? The daughter of that traveling family that was here for the summer with the carnival? You and her were kissing by the tree in the grove and…” he trailed off, not wanting to really admit the rest. 

“Red or green?” Robb asked. 

“Green…” Jon answered. 

“Then keep going,” Theon instructed. 

“You were kissing and had her hands against the tree and I could see how the tree was rubbing into her skin, the bark leaving marks, and she was whimpering and kissing you back, trying to break the hold...I didn’t understand why she didn’t just give in and let you take care of her,” Jon reluctantly spoke the truth. 

Robb chuckled, “She was a switch...and she was at a place where she struggled finding her place in the world.”

“I know...I mean, I know that she was a switch,” Jon responded and then cursed himself. He should not have said anything about that. 

Theon seemed to feel his sudden withdrawal, “And how is that? If I remember correctly she didn’t completely come out as an inbetweener while she was here.” 

“She saw me,” Jon blurted out. 

He could feel the eyes on him as if they were trying to steal the words from his soul. 

“She saw you?” murmured Robb, “And what did she do?” 

Jon could feel the blush settle into his skin, “She found me out by the old Karstark place the next day...you know the one that was abandoned...and she pressed me against the house as Robb had done her and kissed me just as he had.”

Jon knew he couldn’t have imagined Theon’s dick seeming to get even harder into his crack. 

“Did she? What else did she do?” Robb seemed to have taken over the questioning. 

Jon couldn’t help but hesitate, he could not tell if Robb was upset or curious. 

“Keep going or give us the red,” Theon barked, his voice seeming tight with tension. 

Jon nodded his head, but shut his eyes as if to protect himself if Robb became upset. 

“She told me that whatever you did with her, she would do to me...because,” Jon paused only momentarily, before continuing, “Because she knew what it was like to hide and to know who you were, but not feel safe. To want someone you shouldn’t, but did anyway. She said if she was able to give me just a bit of Robb then it was worthy playtime.”

“She wasn’t here very long,” Robb mused, “And we never met again after than one night.”

Jon nodded, is eyes still shut tight. 

“Her dad said it was time to move on and they left.”

Theon hummed above him, “You’re next experience with a top?” 

The question was said offhandedly, but Jon had a feeling he already knew the answer, but Robb didn’t. 

“Last night,” he answered succinctly and waited for the backlash. Theon just hummed in affirmation, but Robb’s shocked intake of breath had Jon worried for a moment. 

“None of that, “ Theon said suddenly and Jon felt his hands in his hair, tightening the grip to let him know he was firmly held and not going anywhere. 

Robb seemed to get a hold of himself, because the next question was, “When did you start wanting Theon? Because, last night? You fell apart at his words and touches as much as mine. That was a fulfilled desire across the board.” 

Jon answered blithely without thinking, “Not completely fulfilled.”

Then he wiggled his ass up into Theon’s crotch and moaned as the top met he push with a grind, strongly pushing Jon back to the mattress and tightening the grip in his hair with one hand and stretching languidly while holding Jon’s wrists with his other. 

“That was not the question, pup, although I promise you are not leaving this room until I’ve had my cock in you and my fill of your sweet body,” Theon murmured in his ear, completely taking over the situation from Jon’s tease. Jon whimpered at the dark promise in Theon’s voice. 

“I wanted Theon the moment I hit puberty,” Jon muttered. 

Theon stilled, “S’that so, pet? From the moment? I would have thought you hated me even worse when you hit puberty....that is a lot of the reason we never realized you were a needy submissive instead of a dominant trying to get a hold of himself.”

Jon whimpered at the tightness in Theon’s grip, “You couldn't know. Couldn’t handle if you both turned me down…and know one doesn’t come without the other.” 

“Well, we’ve been a right couple of fools haven’t we,” Robb murmured, his hand coming up to card through Jon’s hair. Jon mewled and butted his head into the contact like a cat. 

“Perhaps, we should be calling you kitten instead of pup,” Theon laughed and rolled of Jon to his disappointment. He didn’t have long for disappointment though, he felt wet slickness trickle down the crest of his ass and slid down his crack, fingers joining the wetness to circle around his hole. 

Then fingers were pressing into him. He knew he was already loose and practically prepared and it didn’t take long before he was being pulled onto his knees and felt the blunt head of Theon’s cock at the entrance to his hole. Theon slowly pressed in, but Jon was having none of it and pushed back before the man could stop him. He cried out as the shorter, but thicker length of Theon pushed passed his ring and he was filled so completely that he could have cried. 

A sharp tap...one...two...three...hit his backside and he realized it was Robb as Theon seemed to be holding himself as still as possible. 

“You will learn to take what we give, when we give it,” Robb told him sternly and Jon could not help back press backwards, wanting another strike or Theon to finally fuck him. 

He was rewarded with suddenly being immobilized. Theon’s hands holding him still at the waist and Robb’s holding him down at the top. 

“You should have behaved, kitten,” Robb whispered teasingly in his ear as Theon slowly dragged out of him before very languidly and slowly pressing back in. This continued on at an agonizing pace. In and out, each stroke taking multiple seconds, before starting again. It was agonizing and Jon was feeling bereft and unfilled. 

His body going limp eventually at the constant baragement of the two dominant’s using him at their own leisure. Then suddenly something changed. Theon loosened his grip on Jon’s sides and balanced his hands of the headboard behind them. He began fucking into Jon in sure, strong strokes until Jon was crying from the intensity and hardness of it all. 

Then Robb was there, kissing him and stroking his arms up and down Jon’s side as if petting him into supplication.  
“Ours,” Theon growled into his ear as he thrust into Jon. 

“Gonna put a collar on you and claim you,” he continued, “Our’s to own and fuck and use and care for.”

“Ours to love,” Robb leaned down and whispered just as Jon felt Theon still and a wetness fill his ass, as he fell to pieces on Theon’s cock. 

“Yours,” he whimpered as Theon collapsed on the back, “Completely.”


	4. Chapter Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short interlude as I deal with my own personal demons. Escapism at it's finest form.

Chapter Four 

Jon wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he’d laid in between the two men he could call his dominants. His mind was swirling. Unsure of how to actually process how fundamentally his life had changed. He was also glad he hadn’t passed out for a third time. 

The sun was starting to peek through the blinds and heavy drapes and a sudden amount of panic set it. 

“I’ve got to get home, before…” he startled, but Robb grabbed his wrist and let him back into the bed. 

“I talked to Dad last night,” he said quietly. Jon’s eyes widened...surely Robb hadn’t told him... about, well, about everything. 

“I told him that Theon had finally claimed you and that you’d be staying with him for awhile as you figured your dynamic out. That I would stay on hand as a chaperone of sorts,” Robb murmured. 

Jon’s eyes were wide watching his brother, “He believed you?”

Theon snorted from behind Jon, “Anyone with half a brain knows how much I’ve wanted to bend you over for the longest time. The same people with that half of brain have speculated about Robb and me. As long as we’re not in anyone’s face about it, then no one will have anything to say...I need to get a collar on you though,” Theon mused thoughtful towards the end of his speech. 

Jon couldn’t help but blush at the casual way Theon mentioned collaring him and the delicate brush of fingers against the back of his neck, followed by an affectionate brush of lips to the same spot at his nape. 

“So, that’s what it is supposed to be?”Jon asked quietly, “I am to publicly belong to you and privately to you both?” 

Robb snorted, “Sweet boy, you belong to both of us private and personal, but to everyone else’s outward opinion you belong to me only as Theon and I love one another and you are his. I will still protect you and punish you in public if necessary, but as far as any of those naysayers think, it will only be platonic domination.” 

Jon closed his eyes as Robb spoke. He was having a hard time believing this conversation was even happening. 

“Do you think Dad…” Jon paused, not even sure he wanted the answer, “Do you think Dad knows?” 

Robb sighed heavily as if realizing Jon was not going to let go of the subject. He leaned back and Theon pushed Jon up against Robb. Jon was surprised at how easy it was to curl around him. The warmth an attractive draw. 

Jon exhaled in pleasure as Theon plastered himself against Jon’s back. He was surrounded by the dominants and something inside of him went easy at the relief of not having to hide and not having to figure anything out. It was a relief he had never known before. So often he had to hide. Hide from his stepmother’s judgement and constant eagle eyes, hide from the pride his father wanted to show but Jon could not accept..otherwise he’d find himself disappointed time and time again when his trueborn brothers and sisters came calling. 

Afraid to succeed and afraid to fail. The story of his life. Afraid to connect to anyone or anything, less it be taken away, because of his undeserving circumstances of birth. He’d cried when he was younger that it was unfair, but he had learned to stop crying and not react long ago. 

Crying led to people making more judgements, malicious comments, or worse...their pity. Jon refused to be pitied for circumstances beyond his control. He suddenly found himself irritated. 

As if Theon could read his mind again, Jon felt sharp teeth biting into the nape of his neck. He cried out in surprise, but when he tried to move to react, his hands were caught tight in Robb’s grip. His brother was staring directly at him with an intensity that made Jon more uncomfortable than the teeth imprints that had to be on the back of his neck. 

“Shall we beat it out of you or will you be honest?” Robb asked, no jest in his voice at all. Jon found himself unable to decide. If he let them beat his feelings out of him, then he couldn’t really be held for the responsibility of what happens after he says them? Still, he has given himself over. Training or not, he knows enough about his own submission to know that he doesn’t want to hide or lie to the men he has accepted as having domination over his own submission. 

“I am afraid,” he slowly started and was awarded immediately with Theon’s lips pressing a kiss against his prior bite. 

“I am afraid of becoming attached. Of having you both taken away and given to someone more deserving,” Jon couldn’t help but feel his voice becoming smaller as he spoke. 

It was quiet for awhile before Theon spoke even softer than he had, “I do not think we will be able to take the fear away from you now, I think only time of our devotion and care will do that.”

Robb leaned up and kissed Theon gently before turning and doing to the same to Jon. 

“But don’t fear,” he murmured against Jon’s lips, “We will eventually prove it to you.”


	5. Morning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn * 
> 
> Not really sure how much longer this one will go for awhile until I finish up "Once Upon a Winter Tale." I will admit that this audience has been so much more welcoming and less condemning than my other works. I seriously think it is because I have it tagged as a threesome and not as pairings. 
> 
> I really hope to world build around this little kink piece eventually, but don't want to lock myself down to an actual chaptered fiction plotted when this was simply supposed to be a kink one shot. 
> 
> That being said, I do not mind stories written in any universe I create as long as my author page is linked back to and listed as inspiration for piece.

Jon is not completely sure what he thought being owned would be like, but he was quickly finding it was not exactly what he expected. 

 

The first shock came when they had still been lying awake in the big comfortable bed. Robb had tilted his head back and kissed him deeply, his hands coming down to snake around Jon’s wrists. Then suddenly his hands were thrust up and he felt leather encircled him and stretching him as he rolled to his back. He quickly found Theon at his feet and spreading his legs before attached more leather cuffs around his ankles, essentially leaving him spread wide. 

 

“Now, that is a pretty sight,” Robb chuckled darkly, a devious look in his eyes. 

 

“I want to play, Jon. You will let me play, yes?” he asked, the same mischief lacing his voice. 

 

Jon look at him wide eyed as Robb leaned over him and ran a hand down his abdomen and onto his thighs. 

 

“Have you thought much about what turns you on?” he asked as Jon squirmed under the soft touch. 

 

“You,” he answered without thinking and that sent both Robb and Theon into laughing huffs. 

 

“What do we do, kitten?” Theon asks as he runs a hand through Jon’s curls. 

 

Jon felt the flush come over him and knew he his face was likely the color of his brother’s hair. 

 

“Shy, pet?” Robb murmured and leaned down to press open mouth kisses against Jon’s jugular. 

 

Jon blushed again, “Don’t know the words...” 

 

Theon was watching carefully before reaching up to grasp Jon’s hair and sharply pull his head back. 

 

Jon keened at the delicious pang that went through him at the force, making him see stars behind his eyelids briefly. 

 

“Do you want to be your brother’s slut?” Theon mused aloud, tightening his grip and making Jon moan. 

 

Jon shivered uncontrollably. 

 

“You want to be my sweet whore?” Robb followed up and Jon watched with wide eyes as his brother climbed up his body and swung a leg to either side of his head. 

 

“Open, dirty boy,” he ordered and Jon opened his mouth quickly as Robb pushed his cock between the plump lips. Jon closed his eyes in pleasure as the taste exploded in his mouth. 

 

“Gods...look at you,” Theon whispered reverently. Jon’s eyes popped open and looked up wide eyed at Theon. His eyes shot over to Robb who was looking down at him as he pumped his cock in and out of Jon’s mouth with shallow thrusts.

 

“Pretty little whore,” Robb murmured, “Looks like you were born to have a cock in your mouth.” 

 

“Our pretty little whore,” Theon corrected and Jon blushed again. Then couldn’t help but squirm when Theon suddenly move his hands down to Jon’s prick. One hand wrapping around the hard length and pumping it up an down and the other coming up to cup his balls, rolling them together. 

 

He shuddered from head to toe and moaned as he felt used and handled all at the same time. 

 

“Gonna fuck you all the time, keep you tight around my cock as often as possible...till you open right up and let me slide in whenever I want to use your hole,” Robb growled out as his thrust became slightly more erratic as Jon moaned and the vibration’s increased the sensation. 

 

“You’d never know it, but I’ll be the one to use you, to break you apart, over and over again. Theon will put you back together for me all so pretty and I’ll start once more,” Robb said through gritted teeth as he reached down to grasp Jon’s locks himself and pulled back. Then Robb shoved in, pushing into Jon’s throat once and twice, before starting to come and fill his mouth. 

 

Jon’s eyes watered as Robb pulled his cock, still spurting out of his mouth so that ropes shot across his face. Then cried out suddenly as warmth enveloped his own cock and he was coming as well. 

 

Robb carefully moved off of him and Jon watched mesmerized, still shaking from his own orgasm as Robb ran his fingers through his spend across Jon’s face and pressed his fingers to Jon ‘s lips. Jon obediently began to lick Robb’s hand clean. 

 

“You’re so good, Jon,” Theon murmured into his ear as he spooned up against the back of Jon. Jon moaned in pleasure around Robb’s fingers until Robb removed them and then leaned down to press a kiss to Jon’s lips. Jon eagerly accepted and whimpered as Robb briefly deepened the kiss before moving back. 

 

“To many things to do today,” Robb said regretfully as he pulled out of bed. 

 

Theon chuckled, “First up, a shower.”

 

“You first,” Theon finished instructing, “We will never get out if we get in together.”

 

“One of us has to stay in there with Jon,” Robb argued. 

 

Theon looked at him and raised an eyebrow and Robb glared right back. 

 

“I can shower by myself…,” Jon started, not liking the arguing and wanting to go back to burrowing into the warm cocoon of both of them. He felt emotional for a reason he could not describe. 

 

Both dominants turned their attention to him and he quickly looked down, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. 

 

“You are not going to be without one of us for at least a week and honestly after we get a collar around your neck and get back to my apartment it is unlikely we will let you be around anyone else while we settle into a dynamic routine,” Theon said seriously, lifting Jon’s up by his chin so he would know he had to look at him. 

 

Robb huffed and twirled around before disappearing into the bathroom, the bathroom door shutting with a loud bang that made Jon jump. 

 

“Shhh,” Theon soothed and kissed Jon’s lips. 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. We have never had a submissive we wanted to keep for us and it will take awhile for our dynamic to settle around the need to both have you all the time, thus the time away from everyone else,” Theon explained in between kisses. 

 

Jon moaned as Theon deepened the kiss, hands coming to wrap loosely around Jon’s neck and tangle in his hair. Theon’s tongue pressing in and taking no quarter to Jon’s mouth. 

 

In what had to be record time, Robb was out of the shower and indicating for Theon to go. 

 

“Holler when you are getting out and I’ll bring Jon in,” Robb said saliciously and slid into Theon’s spot on the bed as soon as Theon stood. 

 

Robb reached over and grabbed Jon’s wrist, pulling him over into his arms. Jon went easily and huffed as Robb spanked his ass twice with sharp smacks. 

 

“Robb,” he whined as Robb chuckled. 

 

“I cannot wait to take you apart. Tie you up spread eagle in the apartment playroom and take a flogger to your back. Warm your skin up till it is nice and red, strumming with sensation, and then take a cane and put my marks across your ass. Two, one for me and one for Theon,” Robb whispered in his ear and rubbed the reddened marks on Jon’s ass. 

 

Jon looked at him, wide-eyed, and immediately yearned for what Robb was describing. 

 

“Please, sir,” he whispered hoarsly. 

 

Robb smiled at him gently, reaching up to cup Jon’s cheek. 

 

“You are so pretty, baby,” he responded and kissed Jon’s lips gently. The shower was heard cutting off and then Theon yelling at Robb. 

 

“C’mon, kitten,” Robb stood and pulled Jon in front of him, prodding the boy into the bathroom, “Let’s get you ready, head out into town, and home.”

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collaring and a visitor.

Jon stayed quiet as they drove into the market district of town. He closed his eyes to the sound of the soft blues playing through the radio and the slight breeze blowing his hair. He let himself just exist for the drive and when the car halted, he found himself exceedingly hesitant to get out of the safety of Theon’s space. 

Then Theon was right there, stroking the side of his face, and gripping at his curls. 

“You here with us again, Jon?” the man’s voice was soothing and gentle. He blinked blearily and smiled at his dom. 

Theon chuckled and smiled back, “There you are, kitten. I need you to come up just a little, beautiful.”

“He dropped?” Jon heard Robb coming to the other side as Theon pulled him out of the car. He shuffled closer and fisted the bottom of Theon’s shirt, not wanting to be far. Theon turned slightly and reached out and bundled Jon close. Jon nestled his head into Theon’s neck. 

He felt Robb’s hand briefly rub down his back before he was being pulled in the direction of the small shopping area he had been brought to. 

He found himself immediately bemused as he was herded into an exclusive jewelers and everyone else inside was hustled out. 

“Mr. Stark and Mr. Greyjoy, welcome to The Dragon Glass. Madame Targaryen will be here momentarily. May we offer you refreshments?” the young submissive working the counter said politely, a rosy color flushing over her face at their presence. 

“I believe we will be fine. We would like to see everything of quality in platinum with a cushioned backing and grey diamonds,” Theon demanded immediately then seemed to pause after a moment, “And seating with a cushion.” 

Jon could not help but peak up through his lashes as they were suddenly ushered into a curtained off back room. It was decadent in silks and comfortable couches with a chandelier Jon felt would look more appropriate in a grand dining hall. Theon took an armchair, Robb a couch, and Jon found himself pressed down onto a cushion between them. He went easily, kneeling besides Robb and Theon. 

He tucked his hands cradled together behind him and kept his head lowered. 

“Do you think they meant Daenerys?” Robb asked Theon. 

Theon sighed, “I don’t know who else it would be. You and I both know Rhaenys has not left the Dorne Islands since Elia Martell removed her collar and left Rhaegar. Rumor says that Rhaenys swore never to step foot here again after that scandal involving your Aunt and Rhaegar before they vanished.”

Jon could practically feel the tension brewing between his dominant’s. 

“I don’t want her near Jon,” Robb finally remarked honestly and Jon startled as Theon snorted. He felt hands in his hair, petting him back down to settle. 

“I don’t know a single dominant who would want her around their sub, regardless if they were ninety and in the old people’s home,” Theon said blithely, but then there was silence as the room was entered. 

Jon peeked up again under his lashes and immediately his eyes shot back down. 

Daenerys Targaryen was probably one of the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. All silver and shiny and dominance pouring from every particle of her being. Jon instantly felt like he had done a bad thing for even peaking to look up at her. It felt like sacrilege of a sort. 

“Gentlemen, welcome to The Dragon Glass. I will admit I was slightly startled when Missandei told me who had graced our halls,” Daenerys said blithely and motioned behind her. Several employees came in behind her, each holding a set of boxes, and at her snapping of a finger knelt in curved rows beside her on each side. 

“You stated platinum and grey diamond’s. The platinum I understand completely, it will complement the boy’s skin do gorgeously. I am curious, however, about the grey diamonds? Very rare specimens and not often asked for,” she asked as she sat and motioned for the first set of boxes. 

“Pet, look up for me,” Theon ordered quietly, “Look at Madame Targaryen.”

Jon shyly looked up and met amethyst eyes. The girl’s eyes widened momentarily then narrowed. 

“Jon? Where do you fare from Jon?” she asked, an odd note to her voice. 

“He is my brother.” Robb answered gruffly and Jon felt Theon’s hand on the back of his head again, pressing him back downward. He lowered his head immediately, but was also instantly pulled over. His face pressed into Theon’s thigh, lips close to his crotch. Jon resisted the urge to scoot up closer and press his mouth to Theon’s clothed cock. The sudden tight grasp in his curls made him gasp aloud before he found himself busy as Theon had pulled his head to his dick. He whimpered and moaned as he pressed his lips around the hardening member, making Theon’s trousers wet with his saliva. 

“Does it matter who he is?” Robb’s voice sounded just as irritated as before. 

“Of course not. He just reminded me of someone for a moment,” the domme said in amusement. 

“Perhaps, you should show us what you have to offer? We are not exactly in a headspace to chat,” Theon said calmly, but Jon could feel the tautness from the way his body was tight underneath him. 

“Of course,” Daenerys said graciously and suddenly Jon heard the motion going on behind him. Occasionally, he his head was pulled up and a collar was held up beside him, before he was pressed back down into Theon’s lap. 

Finally, after what felt like hours it was Robb who declared it found. 

If Daenerys found anything odd about Robb making the decision she kept her thoughts to herself. Then again, Jon thought, she as a Targaryen and it was rumored that even her parents were siblings. 

So, this was how Jon found himself kneeling with his back straight again, and everyone else but his dominant’s hustled out the door. 

When Robb held the box out for Jon to see the collar, he gaped. It was a beautiful platinum circlet with a rounded design and a grey diamond clasp. 

“We’ll engrave the kraken and direwolf on the inside,” Robb said as he pushed Jon’s hair to the side and leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. 

“Once we do this, pet, that will be it,” Theon murmured, “We will not want to let you go.”

Jon glanced at Robb who nodded as well. 

“Please...please collar me,” he whispered, tilting his head to the side. There was a strange sense of anticipation as he felt his hair being held up and Theon wrapping the collar around his neck, pressing the two inserts together and pushing down the locking mechanism. 

Then he was being kissed, once by Theon and once by Robb. 

“Let’s go home,” Robb whispered huskily as Jon stared up at him a bit dreamily. 

In short order Jon found himself back outside and was hazily walking behind Theon, clipped to the end of a leash, when both Robb and Theon stopped abruptly. Unused to being on a lead, Jon slammed into the back of Robb. 

He immediately began babbling apologies, but froze when Theon turned and cupped his face and made him look at him 

“You did not do anything wrong. You are learning and it will take time,” Theon paused, “Now, go greet your father.”

Jon froze and looked up to see his father standing in front of Theon’s car. 

“Come here, Jon,” Ned Stark said placidly. 

Jon felt the lead being unhooked and he moved to his father. Ned tilted his chin up to look at his eyes and Jon resisted the urge to look down and keep his eyes down. 

“Hi, Dad,” he mumbled and watched as his father’s eyes did that soft, crinkly thing they did when looking at Sansa when she was being all sweet. 

“This is a mighty fine piece for a learning courtship?” Ned said suddenly and looked back to Theon and Robb. 

“Temporary...you told them it was temp…” Theon sputtered to Robb who was shaking his head. 

“Dad…” Robb began, but Ned held his hand up to silence his eldest son. 

“I possibly assumed Jon was just another conquest being attempted. I won’t apologize for assuming what your reputation indicates, but I will allow Jon to go and stay with you...for a trial run. Do you understand, Theon? If you think he is less important or will be treated any differently than my other submissive children, you best rethink,” Ned Stark said quietly. 

“I understand,” Theon acquiesced. 

Ned pulled Jon in for a hug and Jon was startled as his Father held him close for a moment before moving back. 

“You are precious, Jon, and don’t ever think you cannot come home to me if you are treated anything but,” Ned said quietly before looking at Robb and finishing, “From anyone.”

Robb met his father’s eyes with just as much conviction in his stare as Theon had. 

“I promise, Father,” Jon responded quietly, shock throughout his entire body. He suddenly felt like crying and began to shake slightly. 

He found himself drawn away and pulled back into Theon’s arms. 

“Two weeks to settle the dynamic between you three and then dinner at the house and Jon goes back to school,” Ned said sternly to both Robb and Theon. Both dominant’s nodded jerkily, no one mentioning the fact Ned had boldly said three. 

“And Robb?” Ned said as he began to walk away. 

“Yes sir?” Robb asked, slightly worried. 

“Call your mother.”


End file.
